Secrets of a Phantom Thief vol 1: Haruno
by NeoQueen Nefertiti
Summary: This is based on an RP me and my friend's started. My first story ... I'm horrible at summaries, I apologize, just read it and review.DaisukeDark and OC. KradSatoshi and OC. Leans more toward the Krad side.Onesided Yuri maybe even a kiss or two later.
1. Prelude to Darkness

I don't own DNAngel. I wish. But I don't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orphanage attic was dark and smelled must. The smell was vague and barely noticeable. Boxes were stacked high, tape covering them, large black marker strokes. Sun streaked through the one small window. Two little girls rummaged through the boxes. One had long black hair pulled into a ribbon on the back of her head; she was outfitted with a red mandarin collar top with little pants. Her name, Cho, in curly font on the back. She coughed and looked at the other girl, Haruno, who was in a large black shirt and dark blue jeans. "Haruno-chan. . . What's this?" she pried open a box marked HIKARI and coughed at all the dust that emerged.

Haruno looked up at her friend, "Cho, your five. . . right?" she set down a book and stood up, reddish brown hair down and messy, and light brown eyes looking over her.

Cho nodded, "Well, yeah. . .Just turned five. . . " she lifted out a large trunk, but there was a loud clanging sound that filled the stale air. CLLLLLANNNNG! "Oppps! I'm sorry! It was too heavy!" Cho stared in the box and ran her fingers over the wood surface of the trunk. Carved into it, elaborately, were two feathers. "What's this?"

Haruno looked up from another box, holding a handful of clothes. "I. . . I dunno . . . open it."

"Haruno! I can't!" Cho answered grabbing the rusty hinges on the side and pulling upward. She left out and 'oof' when it fell back into the box once more, scrapping against the side and leaving a faint ringing in the girl's ears.

"Geez, Cho-chan. . ." Haruno murmured coming over, she grabbed a hinge and set her foot against the box. "Pull!"

Haruno and her friend pulled and pulled harder. Finally, the entire boxed tipped over, knocking the girl's onto their backs, and causing other cardboard boxes to fall in the process. I Whole mountain of old papers, clothes, etc. The smell grew stronger and the girls looked at the box. The lock had fallen off and from the box leaked a glossy pitch black ink. Cho sat up and looked around. "Those nuns are gonna kill us. . . I don't even live here. . . "

Haruno didn't answer. She watched the ink spread over the hard wooden floors. Like shadows consuming a barren desert. A spider tried to make its way across only to fall and became covered in it. "Cho. . . I don't. . . " She began after several seconds of watching the darkness descend upon them.

Cho didn't say anything. She bit her lip and looked into the trunk. There was a flash of white. "Haruno! What is that?"

"Don't touch it! You don't know what it is!" Haruno gripped her friend's arm.

Cho looked at her, big gray eyes staring at her friend. Something about the ink must've called to her. Told her despite her friend's warning . . . she reached over and gripped the white canvas. Black ink smearing her hand.

She let out a blood curdling scream and the canvas clattered to the floor. Dust flying up and the force pushing some of the ink back. Everything suddenly grew dark in the attic as a dark cloud passed over the sun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke, oh Daisuke WAKE UP!" Takeshi yelled waving his hand in front of the spiky red haired boy's face.  
Daisuke snapped back to attention." What?" he stared at Takeshi, blinking rapidly. He'd been thinking about . . . well, what had he been thinking about? Takeshi rolled his eyes and replied, "Your friends here, you know the girl."

Haruno glared at Takeshi, taking a seat next to Daisuke. "For once in your life, reporter, keep your mouth shut!" Haruno turned to Daisuke and smiled, "Hey, are you alright? Lately when I call your house your mom says your out."  
"Uh, I've been busy." Daisuke replied quickly.  
_Everyone, meet Haruno Hikari, the new student I was talking about, she's nice in her own sort of way. . . _  
When Daisuke looked over and saw Takeshi and Haruno arguing loudly. Something about a race. And kicking Takeshi's butt. . . .  
_And other times she can get a little competitive. Of course there are other new students that have arrived here at Azumano middle school.  
_Takeshi pulled out his camera, "I will take a picture when I win and hang it on the wall! No sissy girl is gonna beat me." He put his arm around Daisuke's neck, "Your going to be cheering for me right, buddy?"  
"Uh, sure Takeshi." The bell rang. Daisuke stood up and gathered his things, sighing deeply and glancing out the window. No clouds, anywhere. _Only three more hours until Takeshi gets his butt kicked by a girl, in front of the whole school, because I know for sure Takeshi will go around bragging . . .don't get me wrong I do support Takeshi, I really do! It's just that for some reason I don't know, Haruno has an advantage._  
"This'll be a good day." Takeshi was saying with a big smile. "First, I'll beat Haruno in a race and then I will get to take more pitchers of Dark at seven."  
_Takeshi's dad is a inspector, inspector Saehara, to be more precise. His dad has been helping capture the legendary thief Dark. Me, if we wanna be technical._  
**_What's wrong Daisuke?_** Dark asked him, he seemed bored. Today's**_ been boring tonight at least we'll have a little fun._**  
It isn't that . . . just that now we know Satoshi is Krad, we need to watch out more. . .Really, Daisuke didn't know what was wrong. He looked over to see Cho and Haruno standing in the doorway. She waved at him and Takeshi. "Hey, guys," she pushed black hair over her shoulder and nodded at someone who walked by. Haruno's gaze wandered as Cho said something about Satoshi. Eyes swept over the classroom until they landed on the blue-haired boy. _He really should be suspicious; he should know his original last name. . . _She looked away and she eyes landed on Daisuke. Daisuke froze in place as she smiled. He looked away, turning a shade of pink. **_Don't day dream!_** Dark snapped. **_It gets confusing! _**

_Sorry. . . _Daisuke thought back. Walking toward the door.

Cho made a sound and pulled out a red book from her bag, "Here's your book back, sorry I didn't give it back sooner," she smiled at Daisuke when she caught sight of him. "Hey, Daisuke, I'm sorry . . . are we in your way?"

Daisuke smiled, "Oh, Hey, Cho. . . No, you're not in the way. . ."

Haruno took the book and smiled, "Thanks for returning it."

_That's Cho; she's another new student here. Everyone thinks she's Haruno's sister, because they moved here around the same time and have been best friends forever (Haruno explained it all to me when I asked). Takeshi, he likes her. He doesn't deny it either, that's on of the reasons he doesn't like Haruno. Well, my reason why, anyway. _

"Hey, Cho, you wanna come watch me beat Takeshi after school?

Cho smiled. "Yeah, I'll come. Takeshi deserves it." She laughed.

Takeshi stared, aghast at her. "How, how could you Cho?"

"Sorry Takeshi. . . "Cho's smile faded, as she thought. "Oh . . . I have swim practice. So if I arrive dripping wet. ."

Haruno nodded, "I understand completely."

Cho grinned and looked at moved out of the way. "Well, come on, we can't afford to be. . . "

Daisuke watched the two leave, smiling to himself. Dark cut in abruptly,**_ I thought you liked Riku. .. _**

_I do! She's just in America. What can I do?_

Dark remained quiet and Takeshi gave Daisuke a slight push, "C'mon, Niwa! We'll be late too! And Haru'll get the seat next to Cho!"

Daisuke sighed, _here we go again. . . _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a flash and Haruno blinked. Takeshi laughed, "Just wanted a picture before you lost babe!" she turned pinked and glared at Takeshi. She snatched the camera from around his neck and took another picture.

"What was that for!" he demanded.

"A picture before you lose!" she thrust the camera into his chest and sat back down, opened her book and acted as though nothing had happened.

"Pfft." Takeshi murmured, "As if she'd win."

Daisuke didn't say anything; he stopped sketching his picture of her and closed the cover. It was supposed to be Takeshi's turn to clean the classroom, Takeshi and Cho, but he'd planned all this on the day he could've been alone with her. Daisuke shook his head, "Takeshi. . . "He began.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

**_She's gonna kick his ass!_** Dark cut in, **_I bet all my money on Haru. _**Daisuke chose not to answer. What could he say? He wanted Takeshi to win, but, secretly, (or not-so) he wanted her to win

Cho tried not to giggle at some Haruno said, the girl's high-fived. "Girl's rule!"

Girls glared at Haruno. "We want Takeshi to win!" they said in whispers, "I'd die if she won. . ."

**_What's up with Takeshi's fan girls? _**

Daisuke said looked at Haruno talking to Cho and on of the girls Risa had hung out with.

**_He stole my fan girls! Daisuke! Don't day dream._**

"Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Haruno was standing over him, hands on her hips. She leaned against the opposite desk and smiled. "Well?"

"Uh . . . Oh . . . nothing, I was . . ."  
**_Smooooth._** Dark answered, smugly. **_Real smooth Daisuke._**

Daisuke chose to ignore his counterpart and smiled at Haru. "Anyway. . ."

Haruno looked over Daisuke, he had a nice smile. She'd remembered, briefly, when Cho's dad had asked if he'd been in a fight with the electrical sock--and lost, or if his hair was naturally like that. She supposed it was natural, so that's what she'd answered. Kudo had laughed and said, 'Wow, I wonder what his mom looks like!' Really, she'd failed to understand it. What did it matter what his mother looked liked? They dropped her off at the apartment and she been left to her thoughts.

Daisuke seemed to haunt her. Ever since she'd been going to Azumano Middle and the surrounding area and had first seen him sitting on a bench and sketching. . . Daisuke was all her mind would allow her to process. She'd lie in her bed, hugging her pillow, and listening to Cho clean and laugh at the TV show she was watching. The plate from the microwave dinners they'd prepared barely touched and clothes and other things she never bothered to pick up, littering the floor. The blankets tangled from her restless nights, dry nightmares. She'd stopped answering her telephone. No more money to pay bills. Soon, her phone would be shut off and the electricity shut off (It was a continuous cycle) and Cho would loan her money--money she didn't want--to pay everything.

Right here, is his presence; Daisuke was so wonderful to talk to. Even if she'd had the worse day. . . Haruno glanced out the window as they tried to scrap up a conversation out of nothing. Today, she'd been thinking about what Daisuke would say if she won the race against Takeshi. Would he praise her? Hate her? What he thought mattered, not what anyone else said.

Was she in love with Daisuke Niwa?  
Daisuke looked her over, "Haruno. . .umm. . . "

Cho was seated next to another new girl, Mizuki. She caught herself staring at Satoshi, why was he here? Well, to cheer his little sister on, right? It sounded so strange, saying 'little sister'. Every since she'd found out her crush had spun out of control. Why would she like him more if he was Haruno's brother? What did it matter? "Satoshi is a cutie."

The voice cut through her thoughts like a knife cut through frozen butter, you press down at first and it's hard to cut, but a moment later the butter was severed and the thought lost. "Oh, what?"

"Satoshi, he is cute . . . hey, Cho, you wouldn't happen to be interested in the Phantom Dark cases, would you?" Mizuki asked.

Cho turned and stared at her. "Oh . . . um. . . I guess. Dad's a police officer on the . . . cases. . . " She said slowly.

Daisuke inclined his head, ears perking up.

Mizuki nodded, "Really?"

"Cho nodded, really?"

"Well. . . I know who the---" Mizuki was interrupted by two things, Takeshi announcing the race was beginning and Cho's chair clattering to the floor because a chill had run down her spine. The room went silent, the chair lying sideways on the floor and Cho apologized gently. Daisuke and Haruno turned to ask what was wrong when everyone was filing out into the halls but all that could be seen of Cho, was a massive amount of black hair, a swinging purse, and a clatter as a small round object hit the ground. Daisuke walked up to it, picking it up on the chain. It was silver with roses and small diamonds embedded. He opened it to reveal that the face of the watch was cracked and the long thin arms pointed permanently a 6:00pm. A piece of paper fell from it, landing at his feet. He could see the curly font from where he stood.

_The time I died_.

Scratched into the inside cover of the locket, was a feather. Painted a very, very, white color. Daisuke stared at where Cho and Haruno had stood. Where they'd disappeared.

Krad?

What did the two girls . . . .? What . . . how . . . He could hear the loud voice fill the room. Outside they were cheering for Takeshi--some, like Cho, were screaming Haruno. But that all didn't seem to matter anymore. It all seemed childish, like they didn't have a care in the world. Which, compared to him, they didn't. He looked out the window and saw Cho and Haruno--plain and clear from the window.


	2. A Chain Reaction

I don't own DNAngel. That would be soooooo cool if I did. But sadly, I don't. T . T

I don't own Angel Sanctuary, either. Though, I am in love with the Mad Hatter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My earliest memory is of a butterfly wind chime. It hangs in a brightly lit room of my house; I can see the sunbeams reflecting off the cold metal, the prism in the middle of the mobile is causing a rainbow to appear at my feet. I remember staring at the wind chimes, the window is open and the breeze is causing a beautiful melody. "Cho?" my father says, stopping in the doorway. I cannot see his face, but I remember his voice. "What are you doing?" he asked, gently. _

_I stand there in my favorite dress, holding the pocket watch I'd found on Mommy's dresser. I was using it to figure out when she would come home. But the hands never moved from the 12 or the 6. I wiggle my toes in my slippers. "I'm waiting, Daddy."_

"_For what?" he'd asked._

_I turned to him, like it shouldn't be a surprise. "I'm waiting for . . ." I can hear the clock chime in the back-round even now. "I'm . . . just waiting. . ."_

"_For Mama to come home?"_

_I shook my head slowly. "No."_

_He sighed and held his head. "What then, sweetie, what are you waiting for?"_

_I stared up at the mobile again. "I'm waiting for the Angel to come and take me away."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, did Wiz just run up the tree? I thought he didn't like heights much," Haruno ran up to the boy, her messenger-bag backpack hitting against the back of her ankles. It was a hot day, the sun beating down on the grass.

Daisuke looked at her, and then back up at the tree. The schoolyard was busy with people doing what they did during this particular period. No one seemed to notice Daisuke trying to coax Wiz from the tree.

Cho sat on a bench and watched the two. _She really seems to like Daisuke._

Daisuke sighed, "Yeah, but he's in a strange mood today."

Haruno begins to climb the tree. "I'll get him down!" she announced. Hoisting herself up another branch and smiling. _What are you thinking, Hikari? _She berated herself, climbing up another branch. _I'm insane. . . _

"Kyuu!" Wiz says as he cocks his head looking at Haruno.

Haruno smiled at the bunny-thing, balancing on a branch she thought was sturdy enough. "Come here Wiz. . ." She heard a cracking noise, and froze in place.

Daisuke's attention snapped to the branch. "Be. . . Be careful. Here, let me help you." he lifted himself into the tree as well.

Cho watched them with narrowed eyes, setting out the food she'd packed for the two of them. "Haruno-chan. . ." she began.

"Don't worry. . ." Haruno said. "I'm fine!" She smiled at Daisuke and rolled her eyes. The cracking noise grew louder. She didn't notice. Her full attention was on Daisuke. He was so nice. . .

Daisuke, almost perfectly balanced, glanced up, "Be careful. . . "

The branch, almost expectantly, snapped at that moment.

Daisuke reached down and grabbed Haruno's wrist, a reaction. Haru went limp and Daisuke swung sideways gently to set her on the ground.

Cho let out a small squeaking sound and was there almost immediately. She ran to her friend's side and shook her friend. "Haruno! Haruno wake up! Daisuke, are you . . . Is she. . . Okay?"

Daisuke nodded, still hanging upside down, "Yeah, I think so."

". . . Do you need help? Getting down?" Cho asked looking up at him and smoothing Haruno's hair out of her face.

Haruno moved a bit, eyes fluttering, "W-what happened?"

"The branch broke!" Cho said, hugging her. "Haruno, lay down, you might've hurt your head. . ."

Haruno sat up and held her head. "The branch?" she looked up at Daisuke, "Why are you hanging upside . . . Down?"

Cho buried her head in Haruno's shoulder, eyes filling with tear. "Haruno! Don't ever do that again! You scared me! I've never been. . ." she let out a sobbing sound.

Daisuke hopped down. "Oh, no reason."

Cho sniffed and wiped under her eyes. "Your not. . . .Going to tell her?"

Daisuke blinked. "Tell her what?"

"That you saved her. She would've gotten really hurt if you hadn't caught her!" Cho could've hugged him.

Daisuke smiles. "It was just a lucky catch, that's all." He dusted off, and stuffed Wiz back into his bag.

"Yeah. . . I guess, it was. . ." Cho said slowly.

"What was a lucky catch?" Haruno smiled at Daisuke. She could barely remember before. Just the crack of a branch and the sudden feeling of being in mid-air.

"When you fell out of that tree, Daisuke caught you." Cho said. Nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, I told you to be careful, but good thing I was there to make sure. . . I'm glad you're alright."

"Really . . . ?" Haruno blushed and looked down.

"Thank You, Daisuke."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho sat in Haruno's apartment cooking dinner. "Haruno? Are you sure. . . Your okay, I mean?" She once again poked her head into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Haruno sighed, "Cho, how many times have we been over this? Yes. I'm fine."

Cho straightened her jeans and stood up. "I still haven't found my watch. . . "

"Daisuke might have it. . ."

Cho waved her hand and zipped up her sweatshirt, Haruno stared at the Mad Hatter (from Angel Sanctuary) on the back and the curly font: Mad as a Hatter.

Hair fell down her back and Haruno watched her answer the phone. "Cho's unofficial house, what up? Oh! Asuka-chan!"

Haruno turned on her side. "Asuka again?" she mumbled into the pillow. She could feel Cho's eyes on her back, but ignored it. She was chattering happily about. . . Whatever she spoke about with Asuka. She switched on the radio and began pulling off her clothes.

"_Tonight at 7:00 Dark will invade the Miyamaru museum and steal the 'Maiden's_

_Medallion.'"_

_Daisuke. . . _

She stared at the radio a moment and blinked. Pulling on her clothes quickly as possible.

She changed into some loose black jeans and a black sweatshirt, and she put her hair up into a ponytail.

_Sorry Daisuke but I need to talk to your other half._

Cho looked up from doodling on a piece of napkin. "Haruno?" she set the phone down and stood up. "Where are you going? Not Dark again. . ." She through up her hands and told Asuka she'd call her back. She listened to the radio a moment and leaned against the wall. Watching Haruno grab a bag.

"I'm jealous," she said walking closer. "Extremely."

Haruno laugh, Cho was the . . . "yeah, I'm sure."

Cho laughed too, and then looked down as Haruno ran past her. After a moment, Cho grabbed her purse and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police where already outside the museum, waiting for the appearance of the Phantom Thief. The place was swarming with various people. Fan girls, crowded about (a fan boy or two) and people who just wanted to witness 'The Phantom Thief' and see if he was a fake . . . Or . . . Or whatever he was.

Haruno ran up they stopped her. "Haruno Hikari." They let her through; she ran past hundreds of guards and continued down a darker hallway. Her footsteps echoing in the empty place, until she finally came into the room with the 'Maiden's medallion' She ordered all the police out. "So this is his target." She walked around the case; it looked more like a silver locket then a medallion. . . .

Suddenly, a dark figure flew across the sky on jet black wings.

Haruno heard the grand shuffle made by the guards. "He's here," Haruno reached into the case and pulled out the medallion. What was going through her mind? Really, she had no idea, but whatever it was caused her to run down the halls. _This should make him come. _

Haruno ran up the stairs and onto the roof she stood there and held up the medallion.

"Phantom Thief, I DARE you to come down here." The medallion shone in the moonlight, as though calling Dark to her. She spun in a circle to see if he'd--or anyone else for that matter-- had heard her.

It was quiet for several moments, and Haruno half relaxed. Out of no where a hand snatched the medallion from her and Dark appeared, jumping off the roof.

_Damn it! _She jumped. "Coward! Are you afraid or something?" _I sound . . . So . . . Mean, oh, well I need to talk to him… I have an idea._

She turned and jumped off the roof. _Shit! What am I doing!_

Wiz transforms from the decoy Dark to Dark's wings. Dark turns around and smirks. "Coward? No not really." He stopped and watched as Haru jumped off the roof.

Haruno let out a scream as she continued to fall. She could feel the air rushing around her and almost feel the oncoming impact with the ground. _He's not going to catch me! _

Dark sighed and swooped down Catching Haru last second. "I must say, I was rather tempted to let you fall."

"I could tell." Haruno tried to smiled but only clutched onto him tighter. "I figured I had to do something dramatic to get your attention."

"Pretty much, I just couldn't let a pretty girl like you fall to your doom." Dark says smiling at her.

Haruno blushed and looked down. "Thanks, I think. Where's Daisuke?"

Dark, taken aback that she'd figured it out, almost dropped her. "Y-You know!"

She nodded her head, slowly, "I didn't mean to find out, I got worried and I just saw, I'm sorry." Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Dark sighs. "It's fine. Don't cry. You just have to promise not to tell a living soul, understand?"

Haru cracked a little smile, "I've known for a while. . . And if I haven't told anyone yet, then hey, you know I can keep a secret. I know why Satoshi is after you--some stupid family thing that only restricted to boys--that sucks, of course, I wouldn't want to go after you or Daisuke though. . ."

"Well, I suppose that is one way to look at it," Dark answered looking over her.

She clutched onto his jacket. Swallowing and looking down at the ground. _Wow. _"Thanks, both of you. I guess we can be friends in a way, right Dark?"

Dark smiles. "Right."

She hugged him the best she could from her position. "Thanks." She coughed into her sweatshirt sleeve. _I just got done with the last cold! Way to ruin the moment. . . _

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I think, I'm not sure. I don't want to get you or Daisuke sick though, you know just incase I am." She coughed again. "Knowing Cho she'll check my temperature the moment I walk in the door. . ."

"Don't worry about it. We have a good immune system. But, I'll drop you of near your house, anyway, so you don't get too cold."

Haruno smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Haruno leaned against him and suddenly sleepiness fell over her. She closed her eyes and tried her best to stay awake.

Dark looked at her. _I better take her straight home. _He adjusted her in his arms and flew toward her house.

"Heh. I'm sorry. . . To trouble you. . . "She said against his chest.

Dark flashed a smile. "No trouble at all."

Dark landed gracefully on Haruno's balcony. Looking at the moon. Tonight, hadn't gone as planned--not that it ever did. But, somehow, he welcomed in-discrepancies. It helped him stay sharp. This wasn't so bad, he'd met a pretty girl, got the medallion and no interruptions from Satoshi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad watched Dark through Haruno's window. Smirking slightly as he backed into the shadow. "Ah, the fun begins. . ." he whispered. He heard Satoshi say something but just continued to watch Dark. "Don't worry Satoshi-sama. It will all work out. . ."


	3. Sacred Scrolls

Hey, all. You know the drill. Don't own it.

Please REVIEW! It would be a helpful!

Now. . . On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My earliest memory doesn't even seem to belong to me. It seems that everything--all of me--is split in two. Half of me belongs to Haruno. My beautiful, broken, Haruno!_

_The other half of me belongs to someone I haven't physically met, but he haunts my dreams._

_How I want Haruno to love me! Today, seeing her talk to Daisuke drove me mad! I wanted to cry 'She's mine! I love her. . .' But something stopped me. _

_Was it Satoshi? Yes. . . It must've been. Satoshi Hiwatari._

_Around me the crowd cheers on Takeshi or Haruno, but I'm unaware really. They seem so far away. All I'm aware of is how warm Haruno had been. I can still feel her arms around me, smell her. I do love her! This love scares me sometimes. . . _

_My father says we're two of a kind._

_My grandmother says 'destined'. For what? I wonder._

"_Only you would know," is the only answer._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Dark."

Dark froze in place. Hearing the icy voice that was all too familiar by now. He could just imagine the blond man standing behind him, a cold look in the gold eyes. Dark straightened himself and looked over at his counterpart. "Well, look who came to visit. . ."

"What are you doing with my sister?" Krad said abruptly. His long white finger stroking his chin.

Dark glanced at Haruno laying in the bed. "She wasn't well, so I took her home."

Krad brushed the girl's bangs back. " I'll let you go--this time--Dark, since you brought her home."

"Aw, you so kind! Letting me live and keep my little prize from tonight and not throwing me out the window."

"Leave before I change my mind!" Krad continued to look at Haruno. "She wasn't even supposed to go to that damned school. . . I let her for Satoshi-sama. . ."

Dark shrugged and walked toward the window. Watching the night sky. "Fine, have it your way. . . But if you ask me, you've lost your touch."

Krad flew at Dark, pinning him down. "Lost my touch!" he roared. "I don't want to worry Satoshi! If it wasn't for him Daisuke would be dead!"

Dark smirked and stared up at the blond. "I don't remember you being so soft, Krad. When did you even bend to the will of your tamer?"

Krad went to say something, when Haruno stirred and he immediately became Satoshi again. "Satoshi. . . What are you. . . Doing here?"

"Nothing," Satoshi answered softly. "Just go back to sleep, Haruno."

Dark vanished, leaving a black floor where he'd been.

Haruno laid back down as Cho came in and Krad vanished as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno woke up feeling worse than she had the night before. She nearly collapsed on the way to school, dragging her backpack. She hadn't eaten, was feeling horrible, and on top of everything? She was almost run over by rabid fan girls.

Daisuke pulled his books from his locker and half listened to the girls giggling over Dark.

Haruno stopped at her locker to breath. Around her the room was spinning, her head pounding, and her stomach felt empty. She stumbled backward slightly and coughed. The hallway around her seemed to narrow and suddenly, the floor came rushing toward her. A crowd of people surrounded her and Satoshi looked on, from a classroom.

Daisuke looked over and blinked slowly.

"I hope she's alright. . ." A girl whispered, walking by. The group had gotten larger and were whispering rather than getting any help.

"Well. . . Someone call a teacher or something'!" yelled a boy from the crowd.

_I wonder if Haruno's alright. . . She seemed really sick last night. . . _Daisuke thought.

Takeshi and Masahiro make their way through the crowd. "Daisuke! You might wanna come see this!"

Cho looked up from her locker. "What is. . ." her heart pounded and she made a squeaking sound and became pushing through the crowd of girls. "Haruno! Haruno? Are you alright?" She knelt down beside her friend and the sight was blocked by the tears that were forming rapidly in her eyes. Her throat stung uncomfortably and her hands shook.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke yelled back to his friends.

Several head turned and they moved a bit out of the way to reveal Haruno laying on the ground.

Daisuke stopped and hurried over. "What happened?"

Cho looked up and shrugged. "I don't know, I came just a second ago. . . She just collapsed. . ."

"She coughed and dropped!" A girl in the back spoke up.

Daisuke looked at the father clasped in Haruno's hand. It was sleek and black. To show Cho? He bent down and picked her up. "I'll take her to the nurse's office."

"I'll open doors in your way!" Cho stood up also. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so worried. . .

Haruno coughed and clutched onto Daisuke's shirt. The lights were bright. . . Too bright. . .

Daisuke looked down at her worriedly. "T-thanks, Cho." he said, finally.

"Your welcome," Cho answered offhandedly as she ran to open a door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke watched Haruno sleeping. Seeing her laying there in the hospital bed, had a strange affect on him. He felt helpless, but wanted to help. . .

"Anything new, Daisuke?" Cho appeared in the doorway, setting all her things down in a neat pile. She sat in a chair opposite of him, and bit her lip slowly.

"Daisuke . . . .Dark. . .. " Haruno murmured over and over again.

Daisuke gave her a long look and then turned to Cho. "Nope, nothing."

"I hope she gets better. . ." Cho said, more to herself than to him, pulled her knees close to her chest and looked at Daisuke, then at Haruno as she shifted positions in the straight, white, hospital bed. Kami-san only knew what diseased people had been placed. . . .

Daisuke nodded, "I hope so, too."

Cho smiled and looked around nervously. "Nurse's offices make me nervous. . . All white and plain, you know?" Cho stared at the ceiling and fingered the ends of her hair.

Haruno shifted in bed again and dug her nails into the sheet. "Krad. . ."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Daisuke said, keeping an eye on Haruno.

"Oh. That's okay, I'm not gonna let a tiny paranoia of this place get in the way . . . Of. . ."

Haruno stirred slightly, eyes opening halfway, adjusting to the brighter setting of the room. "Dai. . .suke?" She said slowly.

Cho looked at her and smiled, "Hey, Haru. . . " she said, gently.

Haruno sat up. "Where. . . ?" she sat up in her bed and glanced around at the empty room. A flimsy curtain separated her from the next diseased person, the nearly spotless tile floor reflected her face, vaguely, and the sun streamed through a window behind her. Cho was wrapped her coat, light gray eyes on her face. . . And like a dream, Daisuke was there, too. His red hair, big eyes, and smile she loved. . . . "Thank You. . ." Haruno said, finally.

Cho blinked and sat up, "For what? Or are you talking to Daisuke?"

"Both of you. I was out last night and got sick. I shouldn't have come to school, hunh?"

Cho blinked, "I thought you went to see Dark! No wonder you were passed out in bed. . ."

Haruno smiled, "Did you see Dark?"

Cho nodded, "Yeah, it was like my Dad said. . . When he showed up, though, a bunch of fan girls started screaming. . . I could've done without that."

Haruno laughed, imagining Cho--a Satoshi worshipper---standing among Dark's fan girls.

"I heard Dark caught someone who jumped off the room," She said after a moment.

Cho shrugged, "Hell if I know, My Dad mentioned something about it, though. Personally, I was busy."

"You were stalking Satoshi!"

Cho blushed a deep red, "You wish! I only saw the back of his head!"

For a long time, there was silence. Finally Haruno looked out the window and spied a man with his wife and daughter. "Cho. . . What's it like? To have both a Mom and a Dad?"

Cho looked down. "Its weird. At least my family is. The roles are reverse. My mom is the more. . . dadish. She has the fancy job and you know, sterotypical dad things. My dad watches Oprah, not to mention cooks and cleans. My mom travels so much we don't get to see her much." Cho pushed hair behind her ear.

Haru looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Sounds nice, my family used to try and make it so we couldn't feel emotions, so we wouldn't have to suffer--I was a girl and I didn't have to go through it-- but seeing my brother suffer the way he did, in a way, was like torture."

Cho looked at her, hard. Haruno had never really spoke about her parents. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan. . ." she said finally.

She was still smiling. "Right now he is caught between forgetting the past and dealing with his destiny or trying to fight it. He has a war going on inside of him, and sometimes I wish I could relieve his pain, even if it was for just a day. . . . Don't be sorry Cho."

Cho looked down at her feet, and felt her throat sting. "I wish I could help, for some reason. Both of you . . ."

"Oh but you help much more then you think! Just being our friend helps, being around at any time, that helps." She smiled at both of them." And I thank you for that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Tonight Dark will invade the historical arts museum and steal the 'Sacred scrolls.'"_

Haruno listened to the radio as Cho cooked pizza. She inhaled deeply the smell of the sauce. She looked at the radio a long time and grabbed her jacket. She watched Cho's black hair sway from side to side as she impatiently watched the pizza. "Cho, I'm . . . gonna go out for a minute. . ."

Cho looked up at her, straightening her skirt. "Oh, no . . ." she blocked the door. "Haru-chan! You promised to stay and have dinner with me! You promised! You promised!"

Haruno sighed deeply. "Cho! You know how much the cases mean to me. . ."

"Your sick! The Phantom Thief will strike again, right now all that matters to me is you."

"I can make you bump into my brother." Haruno said suddenly.

Cho blinked and stared at her. "Really?" She took off the apron, pulled on some shoes and took off. "What are we waiting for?"

"Geez. . . When it come to my brother she sure can run. . . Hey! Cho! Wait for me!" Haruno ran after her friend, hopping down most of the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
